pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachiophyllum
Brachiophyllum is a fan-made boss for a Garden Warfare-styled game, and more specifically Jurassic-themed levels. He is a quite powerful boss, being kinda slow but able to withstand an extreme amount of damage and to perform powerful attacks at close range The Brachiophyllum has various attacks, being able to slam the ground to inflict very high damage, to slow down players using an ability similar to the Chomper's Goop and to shoot plenties of small spiky leaves His appearance is quite complex, being similar to the Apotatosaurus, excepted that he is based on the Brachyphyllum, and extinct genus of araucariacean conifer. His skin is made out of wood, and he has large branches covering down his spine and his back. A large seed cone is placed at the end of his tail, acting like some kind of club Health *Easy: 20,000 HP *Normal: 25,000 HP *Hard: 30,000 HP *CRAAAAZY: 35,000 HP He will enter his second phase when he gets to 50% of his HP Abilities *Tail smash : he turns around to deliver a powerful swing with his tail, knocking players back and inflicting 30 damage *Ground smash: roars and then smash the ground with his claws and torso, inflicting 70 damage and 35 splash damage *Giga-roar : roars loudly and stun nearby players for 5 seconds *Claw kick : he kicks with his claws, doing 20 damage *Leave swarm : he shakes and his head and send down a swarm of 20 spiky leaves in a 10x10 meters area, with each leave dealing 5 damage *Cone strike : Charge for 3 seconds and shoots an explosive cone, dealing 50 direct damage and launching 12 small seeds dealing 10 damage *Sap gun : launches sap which acts exactly like the regular Goop, minus the damage Brachiophyllum wave cutscene: (Garden Warfare) The Brachiophyllum slowly gets out of the ground, slams the floor with his claws multiple times and then roar loudly while the screen fades to black and the combat starts Strategies Not only this boss is extremely though, he can also do a crazy amount of damage and use his abilities to stun players and make them more vulnerable. To fight him, you should avoid using Scientists, as they will most likely get killed in two shots, and keep this character to heal other players or to kill the ennemies he may summon. Engineers can easily land a lot of damage because of his slow speed, and All-Stars will easily land most of their shots. Foot Soldiers are essential, as they will be able to avoid close-range combat and they can shoot him while being far enough from the small units that may spawn, but they will have a hard time dealing with thougher minions. To put him down, you should absolutely avoid any sort of close-combat and take advantage of his slowness ; a well hidden Engineer can easily use his Drone to deal massive damage to him, and most variants with a very low accuracy will be able to target him without any sort of problems. Even if you stay far away from him, he can still easily hit you with his long-range attacks : Leave swarm's projectiles can go extremely fast and are almost impossible to avoid, while Cone strike can deal high damage to slow characters. Be careful of his Sap gun, that can make you extremely vulnerable for a while, and the Giga Roar, that have a close-range but can allow him to vanquish you within seconds if combined with his former abilities. Gallery 97476-22.jpg|A branch of a Brachyphyllum, from the Solnhofen Limestone in Germany DXKkkFDUMAA2JlA~2.jpg|An accurate reconstruction of a Brachyphyllum tree Trivia *He is the first boss created by Cryptic72 *It is the first plant boss to not be based on a pre-existing plant **It is also the first one to be based on an extinct plant